A straight connector is known from WO 2008/035003 A1. It has a central massive collar, thickened on all sides, and connector legs adjoining same on both sides with a respective hollow support base as well as with a base plate each with a row of fins. The bilateral support bases and the respective hollow profiled elements plugged in there are spaced apart from the center of the connector by the broad collar, and the hollow profiled elements abut against a circumferential step between the collar and the support base on the end face. The support bases are narrower than the respective hollow profiled element and have laterally projecting anchor pins for digging into the side wall of the profiled element.
A plug connector having an omega-shaped cross section, which is used for warm-edge hollow profiled elements for spacer frames of insulated glass panes, is known from DE 20 2008 013 046 U1. The plug connector is designed for letting through a granulated desiccant in the hollow profiled element and has a lower central web and upright lateral webs, which adjoin same on the edge and which have an elastic cross-sectional shape bent in a step-like manner and carry sawtooth-like retaining elements at the free edge.
Another plastic plug connector with a U-shaped cross section, which has a perforated base plate and elastic lateral webs arranged thereon with ribs at the free edge of the web, is known from DE 10 2009 003 869 A1.